User blog:Parrrley/CCC1 Ezekiel - Master of Dimensions
Ezekiel, the Master of Dimensions is a custom champion created for CCC1. Abilities Ezekiel descends into the void, turning untargetable for 1 second. He leaves a 400-unit field that damages all enemies on it for a moderate portion of their maximum health every second for 3 seconds. He then rises in an erruption at a target location, dealing damage to all enemies hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Ezekiel fires a bolt of void energy that damages the first enemy hit. This target will be either blinded or silenced for 1 second, depending on whether the enemy has more AP or AD. The projectile then explodes in a cone behind the hit enemy, damaging and slowing enemies by 25% for 1 second. If this ability hits an enemy turret, the turret will be disabled for 1.5 seconds, placing the ability on a static 17-second cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} |cooldown = 15 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 400 (radius) }} |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = }} Quotes ;Upon Selection * I have been here before. ;Movement * What is this evil inside of me? * I have seen this place before. * Something terrible has happened at this place. * I smell blood and death. * I do not have memory of this... yet it feels so familiar. * I know techniques I have never learnt. * My power is great, its source unknown. * What am I fighting for? * I have been to many place, yet I do not remember any. * My feet are weary. * My eyes have seen things no one wishes to see. ;Attacking * What am I fighting for? * I am superior but I do not know how... * My power has brought death, I can feel it. * My anger is deep. * I thirst for battle. * Why am I this angry? * I feel the power rising. * Another dimension has granted me powers I cannot understand. * This is disturbingly fun. ;Taunt * I have great power and I will gladly eradicate you! * I may not know why but my power is greater than any of yours! ;Taunting... ; * I recall these eyes... I will not hesitate destroying them! ; * Why are you hunting? I will stop your savagery! ; * We have fought together? Now we are fighting against each other! ; * My powers seem similar to yours, but mine are stronger! ;Joke * Did I remember to turn off the oven? * My dog ate my Codex, I swear! ;Upon Casting... ;Disable * Not on my account! ;Void Pulse * Scurry, weaklings! Lore Once there was a young prince, his name was Ezekiel, of the desert who sought great power. He wanted to reign this land and end the war in his favor. He had heard of a place which held great powers. But very few were ever to come back from that place. Being young and stubborn, he still sought that place named Icathia. When he reached it, he was amazed. The power he felt was great. Greedily he explored the place to find the source of this power. When he found it, he was reckless, his greed stronger than his fear, he entered the Void, without knowing what he had gotten into. But instead of dying he was granted great power; power he had yet to understand. He was able to travel dimensions but he was unable to control it. In one of them he met a legend that shared a similar fate with him. He taught him how to properly control his powers and together they fought to bring this power into Valoran. His friend has warned him about the Eye, knowing that it held great power. But Ezekiel did not listen and sought to find this creature to accompany it so he could use that power for his will. When he found it the Eye had already noticed him. "Who are you?" it yelled, its voice deep and powerful. The glowing eye was observing him, indicating a threat in him. "My name is Ezekiel, I seek to befriend your power so you fight with me." "You hold the power of the void!" it stated, "You are something that should not exist!" Seemingly, the Eye had not listened to Ezekiel but it was in great rage. The last thing he remembered was its eye glowing in a bright purple. Ezekiel woke up in a room he did not remember to enter. In fact, he did not remember anything except for a purple eye staring at him. Some men offered him to enter the League of Legends and at the mention of battle he was for some reason very happy to accept the offer. Category:Custom champions